the_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Herold Glimmersea
Name: Herb Streamhoof Race: Orc Age: 31 Class & Subclass: Circle of the Shepherd Druid Height: 7'1 Weight: 325 lbs Description: Herb's build is powerful and large, towering even above other orcs, yet he radiates calmness with a healthy amount of excitement. Muscles and some extra weight fill out his loose clothing. He wears a verdant green linen shirt, that he often leaves mostly unbuttoned, revealing his powerful torso and a strange mark of a hand covering a nasty scar in the center of his chest, interrupting the course hair covering the rest. His pants are made of gorgeous leather and he wields a staff carved from a deceased treant from Turlang's Woods. In his other hand is usually a wooden shield with Eldath's holy symbol painted on it. Herb's face is almost handsome by human standards. Orcs would probably consider his comparably soft features highly unattractive. One would mistake him for a half-orc even, if it weren't for the big tusks protruding from his lips, the under bite and the sloped forehead. His beard is a little sloppily kept, but still thick and shiny enough to look good. His hair is equally as thick and shiny, usually tied into a small bun. Even though he's starting to age, it's obvious that there is still a lot of vibrancy and energy left in this oddly cheery and serene orc. Backstory: Herb was raised by a very destructive tribe of orcs, known as the Firebite tribe, in the High Forest. His tribe was very dedicated to Gruumsh and as such Herb was trained to become a fighter like everyone else, but this odd orc would often skip the training lessons to simply take walks in the serene woods of the High Forest. He was unpopular with his tribe, lacking the aggression and strength of a normal orc, but as he grew up his tribe became unpopular with him as well. The tribe had earned its name from its methods of conquering land: fire. Taken by the forest's beauty, Herb prevented an attack on a nearby tribe of centaurs, the Streamhoofs, by stealing his tribe's weaponry and hiding it in a quiet pool of water that exuded serenity. Without needing proof, his tribe persecuted him. Garekk, the Firebite tribe's chieftain, chased him to a cliff where he executed Herb with his burning sword. Through divine intervention Herb was brought back to life, the wound sealed by a strange imprint in the shape of a hand. Feodotos, leader and archdruid of the Streamhoof tribe, found him and upon hearing his story took him in as his protege, teaching him the ways of Eldath and of druidry. Years later, Herb's final task before entering the Circle of Shepherds was to run the Firebite tribe out of the High Forest. Uncertain of what to do, Eldath guided him to the forest and its inhabitants. He spent weeks gathering animals and some fey to aid him in his endeavor. Eventually, he completed his task and was accepted into his new tribe's circle of druids. After some years of loyally serving the High Forest, Herb received visions of a faraway island, screaming out for help. Herb, who sees himself as a servant, not a master, of nature, knew that this is where had to go next and so he went on the long journey of finding this strange island.